


Tell Me More

by duch211



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duch211/pseuds/duch211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mysterious Fox Mulder invites education-focussed Dana Scully to a party the first time he meets her. It's safe to say, sparks fly. But will everything turn out how we hope?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who is this kid?

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic. I liked the idea of a High School/College AU so decided to write one myself. Inspired by various thoughts I have about young Mulder and Scully, so here we have it.

Scully walked through the library and found an empty table to accommodate her for the next few hours whilst she studies. University was tough and a lot of work, especially since she wanted to become a doctor. She spent a lot of her free time studying and working, she hardly had any time to unwind and relax – which she realised she should be doing as she’s young – but she was just too focussed and determined to do well.

As she was settling into her space preparing to focus on a bio paper, a tall boy pulled up a chair and sat next to her. Scully was unaware of who he was and tried to be polite so she smiled at him. He had his chair turned so he was leaning against the back with him arms, watching her closely. After she smiled, he finally spoke.

“Hey”.

She looked over at him again whilst she put her backpack under the desk. “Hey”.

“So, there’s a party on later and I think you should come”. He smirked at her as she stared at him.

“Excuse me?” Scully was in disbelief at the sheer randomness of this man.

“Party. Later. Come?” He was still smirking with a flirty look in his eye.

“Uh...” She chuckled after a slight pause. “Do you even know my name?”

“I don’t have to. I know you’re cute and you look like you should take an evening off. Have fun. So you should come tonight.” She was silent so he carried on talking. “Look. I know you’re gonna think of 100 excuses to not come tonight but come on Scullly.” He was smiling again. Grinning.

“How do you know my name?”

“I know more than you think… All will be revealed later. 9:00pm, here’s the dorm.” He handed her a piece of paper and stood up and returned the chair to its usual position. Scully watched him walk away and considered the strangers invitation. For now, she let it slip to the back of her mind as she focussed on biology for the next few hours.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

8:04pm – Scully’s Dorm

Scully was lying on her bed flicking through a textbook about something to do with science. She couldn’t really concentrate. She was thinking about that guy from the library. Who was he? Why did he so desperately want her to come to this party? Should she go? No, she couldn’t. Well, she could. But she wouldn’t. Would she? Scully was overthinking everything. She stood up from her bed and went to her wardrobe where she began searching for something appropriate for a college party. Just as she was searching, her roommate opened the door.  
“Hey Dana.”

“Hey Monica.” Scully greeted her roommate with a smile before returning to her clothes.

Monica settled down her stuff on her desk before collapsing onto her bed. “What’re you searching for?”

“Just something to wear. I’ve been invited to a party.” Scully replied.

“Oh really? The great Dana Scully is actually going to separate herself from her work long enough to have fun? This can’t be.” Monica joked and Scully rolled her eyes humorously.

“Yeah well, this guy invited me so I figured why not. I just don’t know what to wear.”

“Ooo, what guy?” Monica was desperate for more information.

“Just some guy. I don’t actually know. I don’t know why I’m going, something’s just making me want to.” Scully replied and with that, Monica stood from her bed and went to Scully’s wardrobe, helping her search.

“This one.” Monica said as she pulled out a simple dress that would also grab people’s attention if worn on the right person, which it would be. “Wear this and that guy will definitely wanna talk to you again.”

Scully rolled her eyes again. “Okay, I’ll go get changed. Thanks.” Scully walked into the bathroom and shut the door, ready to get changed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The music was loud and there were people all in the corridor as she walked through in her heels, stepping over a few empty red cups in the process. She got to the dorm she had been informed to go to by the guy that bothered her in the library earlier but couldn’t see him anywhere currently. Granted, it was dark and there were a lot of people around in his area of the campus. He could’ve been anywhere.

Scully walked over to the counter and poured herself a drink whilst she scanned the room of bodies for anybody she recognised. She didn’t. This wasn’t her kind of crowd. She spotted an attractive young man talking to an attractive girl and then she realised it was the guy that had told her to come here. He noticed her looking and left his current companion to greet her.

“Hey Scully.” He said loudly over the noise of the music.

“Hey. You never did introduce yourself. Who are you?” She questioned.

‘The name’s Mulder. Fox Mulder.” He said with a flirty look on his face. Scully laughed. “Hey, it’s not nice to laugh in a guy’s face. It can damage a man.” He said grinning. She smiled at him.

“So why did you invite me here?” She asked him, curious of his motives.

“Well, I saw you in the library earlier and I’ve seen you around so I just figured why not. If I knew you’d make this much of an effort I would’ve asked you out a lot sooner!” He said to her. She smiled and blushed, unsure if it were a joke or serious. Mulder looked her up and down, taking her in. She was wearing a black dress. It cut low on her chest with thin straps and high on the legs, resting on her thigh with matching black heels. “I feel underdressed!” He joked to lighten the mood and make her feel more comfortable. He wore dark coloured jeans and a sweater whilst his hair was messy as usual.

As Mulder and Scully continued talking, they had progressed to the couch, sitting close to one another in order to hear each other’s words without shouting. “So Mulder, what do you actually study here?” Scully queried, finding this Fox Mulder character very interesting. 

“I study Psychology.” 

Her face went into shock. “No. No, you’re joking!” She laughed whilst leaning into him.

“Nope! I’m majoring in psychology. I know. How could I, crazy Mulder, get accepted to study psych!?” He chuckled and smiled when he saw that he made her smile.

“I’m…surprised. To say the least. But I have only know you to do crazy antics like inviting a random girl to your party just because you figured ‘why not?!’. I mean, that makes me feel very special!” She joked.

“Well you are. Most of the time I meet them AT a party and then never see them again. I feel you’re going to be different.” They had both calmed down and he was staring at her longingly. She leant in a little, forgetting where she was, as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She suddenly realised where she was and whom she was with and what she was doing and moved away slightly, breaking the moment they shared ever so briefly.

“Um, it’s late and I should, uh, get back. I’ve got an early lecture tomorrow. I don’t wanna oversleep.” She said, composing herself and standing up.

Mulder stood up with her. “I’ll walk you back.” 

 

Scully and Mulder left the dorm room still full of life and walked along the grass of the silent campus. They were quiet and didn’t say much, but it wasn’t awkward. It was a nice silence. A silence she could be in again. A silence he’d happily be apart of.  
As they approached Scully’s dorm room in the separate building about a 5-minute walk from Mulder’s, Scully stood outside the door, not wanting to awaken Monica with her late arrival. 

“Well, this is me.” She said and turned around to face him, their proximity extremely close again.

“Yeah well, it’s been…interesting. It was nice getting to know you Scully. Nice to see you unwind a bit. I’d like to see it a bit more though…” He trailed off not wanting to cross a line too soon.

“Yeah well, I had fun. And I’m glad I turned up. Although, I’m curious, how did you know my name?” She asked looking up at him.

He avoided her look at stared at the floor for a moment before staring directly into her eyes. “You wanna know how I knew your name?” She nodded. “It was on your text book.” They both laughed. 

Scully began opening the door and entering. “See you around Mulder.”

“Oh, you can count on it.” He watched as the door shut and then began walking back to his dorm, content with his ability to impress a girl he’d been wanting to talk to ever since he laid eyes on her.


	2. Coffee Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully bumps into a new face on campus whilst she ponders about Mulder, hoping she'll see him soon

Scully hadn’t seen Mulder since the party and she was feeling kinda down about it all. She enjoyed meeting this Mulder guy and had a lot of fun that evening. It had been nearly a week and she hadn’t even heard from him. Just as she was thinking about all of this, she turned a corner on the pavement to get back to her dorm when she walked straight into somebody.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry.” She knelt down to collect her books with the other person. She still hadn’t looked up.

“Oh no, my bad. I shouldn’t have been rushing.” He said. Scully didn’t recognise his voice, but she didn’t know that many people on campus anyway. Once she had gathered up her books with the strangers help, she finally met his eye. He was tall and handsome with well-kept hair and he dressed very smart, wearing dark jeans and a button up shirt. He smiled at her.

Scully realised they hadn’t said anything for a minute, just staring at one another. “Oh, um, hi. I’m Dana by the way.” She said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

He looked down at her, watching intensely as she jiggled her books into one hand. “Hi. I’m John.” His voice was rough and quiet but it made him somehow more masculine than his toned body showed. The shirt fit well, Scully noticed.

“Uh, Hi…” She trailed off, unsure where this conversation was going, adamant it was only small talk. She looked to the floor as she noticed he didn’t stop staring at her. “Well, um, it was nice meeting you John. I have a class to get to unfortunately.” She said finally looking up to meet his gaze.

“Okay, well, see you around, Dana…?” He said, suggesting she tell him her full name.

“Oh, Scully. Dana Scully.” She smiled.

He smiled back. “John Doggett. I’ll see ya.” And with that, John Doggett walked away and Scully turned back to continue walking to her next class. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scully walked back through campus after her lecture, tired and drained, ready to eat and climb into bed. At least that was her plan. She was secretly hoping that she’d bump into Mulder and he’d invite her to go on some crazy, impulsive adventure. But she hadn’t seen him in a week and she was beginning to think maybe he wasn’t interested.

She reached the door of her dorm room and was surprised to see a note wedged between the door and the frame. It read her name. She opened the note and grinned as she saw it was from him. Mulder. It read:

“Meet me at the coffee shop just off campus. 5:00pm.  
Mulder”

Scully entered her dorm with a smirk on her face and placed her books on her desk and her bag hanging off her chair. She looked in the mirror and then glanced at her watch. It was 4:24pm. She could in theory make it. Although, it’s not like he gave her much choice. She had no way to contact him to turn him down. She kicked off her shoes and pulled off her t-shirt. She was currently wearing skinny fit jeans and a stripped top with white flats, as it was comfortable for her classes. She put on a lightweight dress. It was dark blue but a thin material perfect for the humid evenings. She decided to stay in her white flats, as she had no idea what he planned on doing so impulsively, but it’s not like she wasn’t hoping for this.

Once Scully had made herself look semi-acceptable on such short notice, she took her bag and left for the coffee shop as instructed. Once she arrived, she saw him sat in a comfy seat with a take out cup in his hand. She followed suit and ordered take out and joined him.

“Hey.” She said as she placed her coffee on the table and sat down.

He looked up. “Hi Scully.” He smiled; obviously glad she had joined him.

“So Mulder, why did you want to meet me here? There are many places on campus we could’ve met.”

“No places like this one though Scully. This is my favourite coffee shop.”

She looked at him before taking a sip of her still very hot coffee. “Why’s that?” She asked.

“Well it’s very close, it’s got great décor and it’s very easy to persuade an attractive girl to join you at.” He smirked and she blushed at his comments, unsure on whether he was telling the truth but she didn’t really care either way. He stood up from the table and held out his hand to help her up. “Come on Scully”.

She looked up at him with wonder in her eyes. “Where are we going?” She asked even though she was taking his hand regardless. He didn’t answer the question. Simply led her.

They were walking for about 20 minutes and the sky was a beautiful burnt orange. Although it was a beautiful evening, there weren’t many people out. Certainly not wherever he was taking her. She didn’t mind though. She was laughing with him, smiling. Feeling happy around him, something she rarely felt around people she hardly knew.

They were approaching the beach just outside of town as he led her up a narrow path. “Come on Scully.” He said excitedly as he grabbed her hand to lead her the rest of the way along the path. She didn’t object.

They walked along the narrow path just beside the beach, weaving amongst the branches of the trees. This didn’t seem like a path many people took. The ground didn’t look like it had been walked on and they were having to manoeuvre around various obstacles nature had put in their way. “Mulder,” Scully started as she ducked under a branch. “Where exactly are you leading me?”

Mulder climbed a fence before answering, suggesting to Scully that this was indeed a path, just unknown to many. “I’m leading you to a surprise.” He said smiling, holding his hand out again for Scully to help her down from the fence. She rolled her eyes and he chuckled lightly. “It’s just round here. Stop with your moaning.” They smiled in unison and he didn’t let go of her hand, but she didn’t seem to mind. 

They walked for another 2 minutes, the trees thinning out and sand becoming more apparent on the ground. As they approached an opening, she could see the ocean, suddenly understanding why he decided to bring her here. They stood there for a moment, taking in the view. Well, Scully was taking in the view. Mulder was taking in Scully.

“This is…beautiful. Mulder.” She said, turning to face him. “How did you find this place?”

“Oh, I have a few hidden secrets up my sleeve Scully.” He said smirking. She just laughed, until she noticed the blanket on the ground. He saw that she noticed it and continued talking. “Oh yeah!” He let go of her hand, the absence making them both a little sad. “Basically, I thought we could sit up here and watch the sunset together. I know it’s soppy as hell, don’t take the piss. I just thought it would be a nice way to get to know each other. Plus, this way, he don’t have prying eyes or an audience to talk over.” He said, referencing the evening of the party. She smiled at his thoughtfulness and sat down on the blanket with him, looking out at the sea.

“So,” She said, turning her head to look at him. “Tell me about the mysterious Fox Mulder.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kind words! I've never written or published anything before so it means a lot to know people enjoy my work!


	3. Personal Details

“Well, what do you wanna know?” He said, smiling, looking at her.

“Anything. Anything that’ll make me feel like I actually know you!” They both chuckled.

“Well, I study psychology and I kinda look like an idiot and, in high school, my nickname was ‘Spooky’.” He said, waiting to see her smile. She did. Therefore he did.

“No!” She laughed and playfully hit him. “I mean proper info. Where you’re from, your family, what you wanna do with your life. The good stuff. The juicy stuff.” 

“Okay. Well, I’m from Massachusetts. I don’t really get on with my parents all that well, but I don’t see them that often anyways. I stay here for the holidays. I have a sister but, well…um…” He trailed off, finding it difficult to her personal details.

“What? You don’t get along?” She queried.

“No no no, nothing like that. She uh, she went missing. When we were kids.” He revealed, not making eye contact, just playing with a blade of grass he had picked.

“Oh. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry…” She trailed off, worrying that she had crossed a boundary.

“Oh no, it’s fine. If you wanna know about me, I suppose that’s something that’s quite important. She ugh, well, something else you should know is that I believe in the existence of extra-terrestrials, and…” He trailed off about to gather the words to finish his sentence but Scully finished it for him.

“You think she was abducted.” Scully stated, almost like a question but not quite.

“I believe she was, yes.” He said, finally looking up from his feet and towards her – to see her reaction. Scully didn’t saw anything, now she was looking down. “Do you believe?”

“In the existence of extra-terrestrials? I’m a scientist Mulder. I believe in hard facts and evidence.” Scully stated, meeting his eye. Mulder looked away.

“Looks like we’ve found our first clash Scully.” Mulder said with a certain twinkle in his smile. She smiled back.

“It seems so. However shall we get back from this?” She said, playing along jokingly.

“Hmm...” He pondered. “Well, how’s about you tell me about the ever mysterious Dana Scully?” He said, tilting his head down towards her, smiling.

“Well, I’m Catholic. I have two brothers and one sister; Bill, Charlie and Melissa. My Dad was in the navy so we travelled a lot. I’m majoring in bio, but you already knew that.” She revealed to him. He was listening so carefully, she could see it when she looked up at him.

“I take it you get on with your family?” Mulder asked.

“I uh, yeah, I do. Sometimes I can have a falling out with Dad or Bill, but most of the time, yeah. Family’s the most important thing.” She said as she watched the waves and the sun setting over them.

“Yeah. Yeah I guess it is.” He said trailing off, looking out at the view with her.

As the conversation seemed to have faded out, they both sat in silence, the only sound coming from the ocean waves gently coming in and out of the shore. As time went by, Mulder finally knew what to do.

“Hey Scully.” He said excitedly. She turned her head, showing that she was listening. He stood up. “Come with me.” He held out his hand and she reluctantly took it.

“Where are we going?” She asked, equally excited as Mulder even though she had no idea what he was up to.

“Well, considering the conversation is well and truly dead, I suggest we do something a bit more fun.” He answered cryptically.

“Mulder, where are we going?” As she asked that, he led her down some hidden stairs that didn’t previously disclose when he introduced her to the location.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, he pulled her towards the sea, still holding her hand.

“Mulder,” She tried to stop but he kept pulling her towards the sea. “What are you doing?” She was laughing and he stopped and released her hand.

“Well, the conversation went really well, so I figured we’d have some fun now we know each other much better.” He said with a smirk. She smiled longingly at him.

Mulder then proceeded to take off his t-shirt and allowed it to fall to the ground. Scully just stood there, watching. He then kicked off his shoes and unbuckled his belt, sliding his jeans off his legs and abandoning them on the sand. “Come on Scully. Nothing wrong with an evening dip in the ocean!” He said loudly to her over the sound of the waves.

Scully stood there, looking back at the stairs and then back at Mulder, who was backing towards the ocean. She smiled. She took off her shoes and lifted her dress over her head, leaving them next to Mulder’s. When she looked up at Mulder, she saw him watching her carefully, obviously concentrating. She walked quickly towards the sea to where he was already floating and joined him. Luckily for her, Scully owned nice underwear so she wasn’t as embarrassed as she could be at this moment. She was in a black lace bra and matching undies, feeling extremely shy and sexy at the same time.

As she floated towards him in the water, he smiled at her, and she returned. He then dipped below the water, out of sight from Scully. She then felt something brush up against her leg before getting pulled under the surface. He surfaced first after pulling her under and then she came up a few moments later, gasping for breath.

“Don’t…do that!” She said laughing, playfully hitting him, trying to catch her breath.

He floated by her, grinning, pushing his hair back as she did the same. “What?” He swam closer to her, inches away from her face. She looked up at him. “This?” And with that, he dove under again and pulled her down, smiling as he did it. 

This time, they resurfaced at the same time, the same proximity to one another. As they regained control of their breathing and laughing, pushing hair out of their eyes, they stared at each other. No words were said. They just watched one another; close enough to feel each others light panting on their faces. They were so close now. Closer than the party. Neither of them wanted to move from this moment, but it had become dark and late.

“Come on Mulder.” Scully said as she turned and swam back to the shore. Mulder watched her move for a moment before following her, not taking his eyes from her figure. He really did find her attractive. As he reached the shore, Scully was already walking towards their clothes. Her beauty captivated him.

Scully picked up her dress as Mulder walked towards her. He stopped inched from her and bent to pick up his t-shirt. She didn’t move. Not until he came up and glanced at her quickly before pulling his t-shirt over his wet torso. Scully then did the same, pulling her dress over her head and down her body, straightening it out to look semi-presentable – even though they were soaking wet.  
“Come on. Let’s dry off before we do anything else.” Mulder said as he bent down again to collect his jeans and both his and Scully’s shoes. He then took hold of her hand and lightly jogged towards the hidden staircase, dragging her with him.

As they climbed the stairs, their hands remained joined and they laughed and giggled about nothing in particular. He kept her close as they walked and, when they reached the blanket, they used it to dry themselves off. Mulder wiping down his legs before attempting to put on jeans and Scully using it to partially dry her hair.

After they had dried off and finished getting dressed, they began their late night walk back to campus. Mulder took hold of Scully’s hand yet again and they walked all the way back, neither of them saying a word, just enjoying the company. They were able to be in comfortable silence with one another, something that was rare and something they had used to their advantage many times before when they had run out of things to say. Mulder still had many things to say to Scully and she had many things to say to him but, for now, they enjoyed the silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to whoever reads this! Means the world! Hope you will stick with the story whilst I'm learning how to write it. Also, apologies for the late update, I have exams so they currently take priority.


End file.
